


touch me, tease me (feel me up)

by hoegeta



Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, it's what she deserves, oof where do i start, tifa has a very good time, tifa sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: “We’ll fuck you better than he did ever did.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	touch me, tease me (feel me up)

**Author's Note:**

> clerifa clerifa clerifa clerifa clerifa CLERIFA
> 
> i love writing about tifa getting fucked good bc she deserves it <3
> 
> title is taken from wayv’s love talk aka one of the best hoe jams to ever exist
> 
> warning: filth, light rufus bashing (sorry rufus im sure ur great in bed but ur absolutely not in this fic LMAO), this is my first time writing about backdoor stuff im sorry if it sucks

Of all the directions the night could have went, Tifa certainly did not expect it to be _this_ one.

“Take it off,” Cloud says, and his voice is low, a guttural burst from the depths of his lungs. Aerith’s fingers dance across Tifa’s shoulder blades, the tips of them delicate, rose petals whispering over the skin. Tifa shudders, feeling every touch curl through her spine. “No. Not with your hands. What are you, an amateur? Use your teeth.”

So, Aerith is an expert is an expert in taking off girls’ bras with her teeth. Very good to know, if Tifa says so herself. 

“You’re so annoying,” Aerith groans. She begins to pepper little kisses all over Tifa’s back, drawing a trail down until she reaches the clasp of Tifa’s bra. Her teeth bite into the strap, and with a quick, forceful movement, Tifa’s bra comes off, falls down her torso, and she doesn’t have time to be impressed by Aerith’s abilities because Cloud’s hands are on her, palming her breasts, greedy for her skin.

Her head falls back, and Aerith’s quick to run her open mouth along the exposed column of Tifa’s throat. The kisses are lovely, sweetness coating her tongue, and Cloud’s hands are nice and rough against her breasts. He holds them, squeezes them, rolls the nipples between his fingers, sucks on them until his spit is rolling down her skin, and she’s fidgeting in Aerith’s grasp, her core clenching, the pleasure pooling until she feels herself soak through her panties.

She really did not expect the night to end like this. They’re her friends. She needed them tonight, after the mess that was the breakup. She needed their support, their ears, their shoulders to lean on. She needed them to be there for her.

They are. Of course they are. But not exactly in the way she expected.

(Is she mad though? Absolutely fucking not.)

“Mm, Cloud,” she moans, her toes curling as he leaves her breasts and travels down, his tongue dipping into the carved-out bone of her pelvis. Aerith’s arms come around her from behind, pinching at her nipples just like Cloud had done, and she sighs, melting into Aerith’s chest. “Mm, _Aerith_.”

“You’re so needy,” Aerith teases, her teeth grabbing Tifa’s earlobe. “Did Rufus not satisfy you?”

Not necessarily, but that’s the last thing she wants to think about right now, especially when Cloud’s pulling her legs apart.

“You’re soaked,” he says, and yes, she’s quite aware. She lets out a tiny squeak as he touches her lips through the cotton of her panties, and Aerith giggles behind her.

“Such a little slut,” she coos, her voice saccharine like syrup, weighing down Tifa’s mind until she’s doused in it. “Doing this the night you broke up with your boyfriend.”

“It— _oh god_.”

Her voice breaks off into a breathless moan, Cloud’s fingers dipping into her panties, tracing her slit before they stop at her clit. His finger is cold as he draws circles around her clit, and she goes nearly manic, reaching behind her to clutch at Aerith’s dress.

“You were saying?” Aerith asks, and she’s _so_ amused. Tifa pouts.

“It wasn’t my idea.”

“But you agreed to it,” Cloud points out, and she hates the deadpan mock of his tone. She doesn’t dwell on it, not when he’s rubbing her clit the way he is. 

“Ooh, she likes this,” Aerith says. “Rub it faster, Cloud.”

Cloud obliges, and Tifa can’t handle it, the speed of his finger, and her clit is hard, aching, the pleasure flooding into the pit of her stomach. His fingers leave for a moment to grab at the waistband of her panties, ready to pull them down before Aerith’s voice stops him.

“Use your teeth,” she says, her voice mockingly high-pitched. “What are you, an amateur?”

“Fuck off,” Cloud mutters.

His teeth scratch against Tifa’s skin as they bite into her panties. He pulls them down slowly, keeping her eyes caught in his stare as he does. Bright blue, brilliantly blue, the lust flickering within them, dancing with the overhead light. Tifa mewls, her legs coming apart for him as he settles between them.

The kisses he places on the skin of her inner thighs are near torturous. The way Aerith plays with her nipples is even worse.

“You want his mouth on you?” 

“Yes,” Tifa gasps. “Please.”

The first flick of Cloud’s tongue on her clit feels like relief. It’s warm and wet and she likes the texture of it; Rufus didn’t used to do this often. Tifa melts against Aerith, moaning, sighing as Cloud laps at her. He goes down, tonguing at her slit, and the noises, the lewdness of it all, the fact that Aerith’s behind her and whispering filth in her ear, it all floods Tifa’s core in warmth, and she wiggles, her legs falling further apart for Cloud. He goes back up to her clit, gets faster and rougher with his licks, and soon she’s panting, reaching down to tangle her fingers into his hair, bringing him as close as he’ll get.

“Yes,” she moans, rolling her hips against the flat of his tongue. “Yes, yes, yes, _yes_.”

“Are you going to come?” Aerith asks, wiping Tifa’s fringe away from her eyes. Tifa nods her head desperately.

“Yes, yes, Cloud, _please_ —”

Cloud starts sucking on Tifa’s clit, hard and fast and wet and Tifa can’t handle it, feels the pleasure capture all of her nerves until she’s wailing, arching her back, clutching Aerith’s hand for dear life. She comes with a shudder right into Cloud’s mouth, her thighs clamping around his ears as her body tumbles down from the height. White stars in her ears, tremors in her throat, Tifa tries to catch her breath, slumping against Aerith’s chest.

Rufus never made her come like _that_.

With a few more licks at her lower lips, Cloud leaves her, the bottom half of his face wet with her arousal. The sight of it has a blush burning into the tops of her cheeks, and she squeaks a bit when Aerith brings Cloud in for a kiss, messy and sloppy and Tifa watches their tongues curl together, feeling a carnal need begin to bloom in her core once again. 

She just came, and she wants more. Maybe she is a little slut.

“You taste so good,” Aerith coos, and she dips to capture Tifa’s lips. Aerith tastes sweet, floral, lovely like she is, and Tifa can detect a hint of herself there, and it’s crazy, how addicting it is. Soon enough, Cloud’s tugging her by the wrist, and she lands on top of him as he lies back on the bed. His kisses are sweet, visceral, like he wants to swallow her whole. Tifa feels shuffling behind her, feels soft fingers come to pry her legs apart again. Tifa’s so wet she feels her arousal drip out of her. It’s mortifying, truly.

“You’re so pretty,” Aerith says, giggling a bit. Her fingertips skitter up Tifa’s skin, waking gooseflesh in their wake, and Tifa fidgets against Cloud’s chest, mewling in anticipation.

Aerith’s fingers dip in between Tifa’s ass, prodding at her opening.

Oh. _Oh_.

Rufus certainly never did _this_.

“Is this okay?” Aerith asks, and it’s embarrassing, how eagerly Tifa nods. Cloud smirks against her mouth.

“Whore.”

“Shut up,” Tifa whines, and Aerith laughs.

Aerith’s fingers draw circles around Tifa’s hole, before Tifa feels a tongue there, hot and soft and licking at her. And Tifa nearly falls apart right here and now, pulling away from Cloud’s mouth and gasping for air. _It feels good_. God, god, _god_.

“Aerith,” she moans. “Aerith, oh my _god_.”

“She likes it,” Cloud says, and Aerith hums against Tifa. She laps at her, adding spit, sucks a little bit, and Tifa’s brain goes numb, her fingers curled so hard into Cloud’s shirt she’ll never be able to unfurl them. Aerith, licking at her hole. It’s crazy. She never thought it would feel so good.

What’s not _as_ good is the finger that slips inside her.

“Is it okay?” Aerith asks, and her voice is calming. The finger feels odd inside Tifa, foreign and a bit uncomfortable, but she adjusts soon enough.

“Y—yeah. Keep going. Please.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Aerith chuckles.

She pulls her finger out, wets it with spit, then slips it back in. She’s slow, careful, and the pleasure flickers down Tifa’s veins, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. It feels _good_. So, so good, and soon enough, Aerith adds another finger, massaging her inner walls, working her open. Tifa’s _so_ wet, and her clit is aching again, begging to be touched.

“Aerith, please,” Tifa pleads, her head falling into Cloud’s shoulder. “Please. I want it.”

“Whatever you want, my love.”

Aerith pulls away. There’s more shuffling, and then soon, Tifa feels the leaking head of Cloud’s cock at her clit, sliding up until it’s at her entrance.

 _Yes_. Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_.

One flick of his hips and Cloud’s buried inside her, her wet walls welcoming him openly. It feels like relief, him inside her, filling her up so well. He slides out and thrusts back in shallowly, the head of him raking her favorite spot, and her vision goes white, her voice crackling and breaking in her throat.

“Oh my god,” she chants. “Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_.”

Behind her, Tifa hears the opening of a drawer. Aerith goes into her bedside table, takes out a white bottle.

She also takes out a toy. A bright purple dildo strapped to a belt.

Oh. _Oh_.

This will be...interesting.

“Is this okay?” Aerith asks, and she’s so kind, so lovely, so beautiful. Her dress is pulled apart, her lips swollen and bitten red, her hands gentle on Tifa’s skin.

Honestly, Cloud and Aerith can have their way with her. She’ll let them do whatever they want with her body.

“Yes. I want it. Fuck me.”

Aerith places a lingering kiss on the edge of Tifa’s mouth.

“Such a good little slut.”

Aerith takes the white bottle and begins spreading lubricant onto the toy. But Tifa doesn’t really have time to dwell on it, because Cloud begins moving again, thrusting up and into her. She likes it, likes the way he stretches her out, the kisses he drops onto her neck and shoulder. His fingers dig into her hips, and Aerith’s finger rides down the curve of her spine, stopping at her ass, pulling the cheeks apart.

“Relax,” Aerith says, and Tifa complies, her body going pliant. She feels the cold head of the strap-on poke at her hole, and she whimpers, bucking her hips up. 

She very well loses her mind when Aerith enters her, slow and very, very careful.

“Are you okay?” Aerith asks in near panic, her palm splayed on the small of Tifa’s back. It’s...odd. Very odd. And it hurts, just a little, even though the toy is thin and lubed-up and Aerith had worked her open earlier. Having both Cloud and Aerith inside her at the same time is...odd.

But does she hate it? No. Absolutely _not_.

“It hurts,” Tifa says. 

“Should I stop?” 

“N—no.”

Aerith and Cloud remain still. Tifa wiggles her hips, taking deep breaths, trying to adjust. Her walls flutter around the toy, and the more she clenches, the better it feels.

It’s weird, but she likes it. Oh, she _loves_ it.

Soon enough, Tifa’s begging Aerith and Cloud to move, and they do, thrusting into her and filling her up. She feels full almost to an impossible extent, almost like she’ll be torn apart from the inside out, but _god_ , she _loves_ it, takes it all, moving her hips in time with their matched rhythm. Cloud’s pace is a bit erratic, rough until he reaches the furthest depths of her, while Aerith is softer, slower, keeps great care and precision in her movements. Aerith presses her chest against Tifa’s back, suckling marks into Tifa’s shoulder blades, and Tifa loves it, loves being nestled between them while they fuck her brains out. She can do nothing but chant their names like a prayer as the pleasure mounts and mounts, builds and builds until it pushes her over the edge.

“Oh my god, _oh my god_ , I’m gonna—”

“Come, baby,” Aerith orders. “Come around us.”

Tifa does, comes so hard she loses all feeling in her limbs, goes limp in between Cloud and Aerith. She clenches around the toy and Cloud’s cock, her wetness seeping out of her as she tries to gather herself, tries to catch her breath, tries to remember her name.

God. _God_. That orgasm knocked all the wind out of her, crashed over her in white waves, the best she’s ever had. 

Cloud and Aerith don’t stop, thrust and thrust into her, and Cloud holds Tifa by the neck, his fingers woven through her hair.

“He couldn’t fuck you like this,” he growls, his voice low, rumbling through Tifa’s sternum. Aerith hums.

“We’ll fuck you better than he ever did,” she coos.

Tifa bites her lip. Yes. Yes, they’re absolutely correct. Rufus could never make her feel _this_ good.

With a few more thrusts, Cloud’s jaw falls slack, a flush painted into his face as he comes deep, deep inside Tifa. She feels the hot burst of his cum inside her, feels it slide out of her in streams when he pulls out, feels Aerith’s fingers as she pokes at Tifa’s lower lips and gathers all of it up.

She holds her fingers to Tifa’s mouth. Tifa licks all the cum off eagerly, and Aerith’s eyes lose focus, glazed over and dark in lust.

“Such a good girl.”

That she is.

Aerith pulls out as well, and Tifa feels so empty, misses them filling up both of her holes. But they’re not done yet, Cloud holding her close as Aerith gets on her knees between Tifa’s spread legs. 

Her tongue licks Cloud’s cum off her slit, then dips down to rub circles into her clit. And Tifa goes rigid, her nails biting into the bed sheet, her clit hard and sensitive as Aerith sucks at it messily, pushing Tifa further and further towards another peak. The pleasure coils through her nerves, and she can’t handle it, grinds her hips into Aerith’s mouth.

“Please, please, I can’t take it.”

“You can,” Cloud says. “Come again for us.”

Tifa obliges, coming hard into Aerith’s mouth, shivering, moaning, unraveling atop Cloud’s chest. And Aerith doesn’t stop, keeps going and going, and Tifa mind turns to mush, her clit aching as Aerith sucks on it, her body climbing towards another orgasm against her will. She’s near tears, overwhelmed by the mixture of pain and pleasure, by Cloud’s fingers as they twirl and pinch her nipples between them. She comes again, and again, and again, and Cloud and Aerith don’t stop, push her body to the absolute limits, use her and fuck her until she forgets that anything was ever wrong.

Soon, she forgets that she even dated a man named Rufus. He’s not important, not anymore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading stay horny my lovelies <3


End file.
